


A Full TARDIS

by Ellienerd14



Series: Class Appreciation Week 2017 [5]
Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone's companions, F/M, M/M, Planet saving, Twelfth Doctor Era, alien Charlie, alternative universe, suffragist April
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: It had been a long time since the Doctor had travelled worh so many companions. Each of them brought a new culture and new adventures.-"Do you believe in aliens?""I have a feeling I'm about to."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never give a fanfic author free reign on anything.

"You're late."

"Isn't that usually my line?" Tanya asked, grinning at the ancient alien. She hooked her school bag on the TARDIS and stepped further into the ship. "Besides it's my birthday."

"I thought it was Christmas." The Doctor shrugged. "Time Lords are surprisingly bad at dates."

"Think that's just you." Tanya replied. The Doctor was dressed in his usual ridiculous fashion with a long velvet coat and sonic sunglasses, a fashion choice that was questionable at best.

"So how old are you? You must be close to one hundred?" 

"I'm fifteen." Tanya corrected, smiling anyway. Travelling with the Doctor, no matter how strange he was, would never get old. She hadn't expected to end up friends with him when they first met but the Doctor was now one of the most important people in her life. 

"Humans." The Doctor said fondly. He was over a thousand years old and had worn over ten faces (Tanya was still struggling to believe that part). To him, she was barely even a baby.

"Speaking of humans, aren't we a little low on numbers?" Tanya wasn't the Doctors only companion (although she thought of him as _her companion_ ). They had been joined by Matteusz (who was human and Polish) since the three of them had fought bloodthirsty petals together in the year 2130

"He's visiting home, about a hundred years in your future." The Doctor explained, looking at his watch.

"I thought Matteusz didn't like home." It was easy to forget that he was from the future when his parents were so backwards in their views.

"Sister." The Doctor said.

"Ah." She nodded and took the only seat. It was ugly and Tanya was sure he'd stolen a car seat from the eighties and added the bottom half of a desk chair. But at least it was comfortable. "So where are we headed?"

"Your choice." The Doctor threw a complicated looking map at her. "Consider it a birthday gift."

"Matteusz would have gotten me a scented candle or something." Tanya unfolded the map which was either showing a star system or how to build Ikea furniture.

"I'm giving you an all access visit to the past." The Doctor raised one of his funny eyebrows.

"What's new?" Tanya asked, grinning. "How am I supposed to use this map?"

"No idea, it was just in my way."

Tanya folded up the map carefully, resisting the urge to throw it back. "Anywhere in time and space right?" She asked. "I've actually wanted to meet the Suffragettes for a while because-"  

"Shh." The Doctor held up a finger in Tanya's direction, interrupting her. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Knocking." They fell into silence again as Tanya listened. There was definitely knocking but something was off. It was too muted to be coming from the TARDIS doors. 

"We're still in my house." Tanya pulled the TARDIS door open and stepped out. The noise was louder now.

"Tanya? Are you in?"

"Its Ram." Tanya whispered. "No it's my birthday."

Tanya closed the TARDIS doors behind and stepped into her familiar squished bedroom. 

"Tanya?"

Taking a deep breath, she opened her bedroom door just enough that she could see Ram.

"Hey." She tried very hard to sound normal, as if a literal space ship wasn't taking up a third of the room. 

"Finally." He muttered to himself. "Can I come in?"

"It's a mess." That wasn't a lie, between A-levels and time traveling adventures, it had gotten messier than before. The giant phone box in the middle wasn't helping either.

"Your room always is a mess." Ram pushed on the door but Tanya pushed back. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Tanya said quickly.

Ram finally pushed past her. He stepped into her room and spinned round to face her. "What's going on Tanya?"

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"I'm not blind Tanya." Ram crossed his arms and looked down at her. "Why is there a blue box in your bedroom?"

"Would you believe," Tanya started, "that is a present?"

"No." Ram was staring at the TARDIS in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." Ram pulled on the TARDIS door. "What, have you locked it?"

"You have to push."

"But it says pull." Ram pointed at the sign on the TARDIS. 

"Don't ask me, it's not my box."

"But you said it was your box." Ram reminded her. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"I can answer your question, but it's not really going to help." Tanya hesitated by the door. Travelling with the Doctor had been her secret for months. Third visited the past and future and galaxies she didn't even know exsisted. If she let Ram in, she might be risking losing that life all together. 

Ram followed her into the TARDIS. His eyes widened as he took on the futuristic ship and Tanya could practically see as his mind processed how 'bigger on inside' it was.

"Something isn't right here." 

"Is it the coat?" The Doctor asked, looking down at it. "I was trying to look cool." 

"It's bigger-"

"Oh that." The Doctor interrupted, "I prefer to think of the TARDIS as smaller on the outside."

"What's going on?" Ram directed the question at Tanya. 

"Friend?" The Doctor asked, nodding in Ram's direction.

"What's going on?" Ram repeated the question, looking around the TARDIS in awe. He looked back at Tanya.

"Do you believe in aliens?" Tanya asked eventually. Maybe she could ease Ram into the idea of time travel. 

Ram looked between her and the Doctor. "I have a feeling I'm about to."

"The Doctor is an alien and I'm his companion." Ram shook his head. "And we, um travel. In the TARDIS and visit other planets."

"Are you serious?" Ram asked. "Of course you're serious. We're in a space ship." 

"Space and time ship." The Doctor corrected. "Great, you're all caught up now." He turned to Tanya and hit a button. "How does 1910 sound?"

"Ram can come?" Tanya asked, turning to smile at her friend. Matteusz was the only person who really understood how it felt to travel with the Doctor and he lived a century (and country) away. Having Ram come along would mean she wouldn't have to keep her adventures so secret. 

"Birthday treat. You only turn fifteen once apart from this one planet when-" 

"Sorry?" Ram cut in. "How can we 'go' to 1910? That's like, a century ago."

"The 'T' in TARDIS stands for _'time'_." The Doctor patted his machine fondly, a habit Tanya mostly pretended not to notice. 

"I thought it stood for _'trouble'_."

The Doctor pushed his sunglasses up and smiled. "Same thing."

"You can travel anywhere in time and you pick 1910?"

"1910 is part of the Suffragettes era." Ram gave her a blank look. "Are you coming?"

"To 1910?"

"With us." 

"Is it safe?" Ram asked, "we won't end up at the centre of the sun?"

"The TARDIS usually takes us to the right place." It was also usually dangerous but the Doctor was good as making up a plan that worked. (And Tanya was good at fighting.) 

"This isn't going to end up like those movies right? Like we do something wrong and come back to world war three."

"Things have a way of working themselves out." The Doctor answered. "This one asks a lot of questions." He said to Tanya." 

"We'll get him house trained." Tanya smiled at Ram. "You ready for an adventure?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages and I'm so glad to finally write it up. This is also a tribute to the twelfth Doctor who's only got one season left. (I'll miss Peter.) 
> 
> Like most of my work for CAW I'll hopefully add more to it later on.


End file.
